


Part 5, Chapter 1 “Rhythm is a Drummer”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [15]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 5, Chapter 1 “Rhythm is a Drummer”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012, when their drummer was the tall "Blue Steel" one.

He was standing against the wall in the chapel, his hands behind his back. In his black attire, he looked statuesque and enticing. He turned his head and locked eyes with me. And just like that, an unspoken deal had been signed. My legs turned to pillars of concrete as he walked towards me; I was frozen in my awe. As he said my name, my heart skipped a beat. He took my hand, and led me through the chapel, through the corridors, until we reached the overgrown garden of the ruins. The wind swept through the trees, as the last heating rays of the sun caressed the branches. The Ghoul took me to an old tree, twisted and black in its ancient form. He gently stroked my cheek before he began to remove my dress, his shimmering eyes glowing against me.

I now stood naked before him, and watched him remove the rope around his waist. He lifted my arms, and tied my hands to one of the branches. I smiled at him, and got a kiss in return. His lips were well concealed under his mask, yet my tongue found them, and tasted them with great delight. Our tongues intertwined, sampling each other with insatiable greed. His large, broad hands were all over my body; groping, stroking, massaging, teasing. He stepped back and looked at me, his chest heaving. He picked up a large twig, and began to walk in circles around me, smacking the twig against the palm of his hand with relentless precision. The Ghoul stopped behind me and stroked my back carefully with the twig, from nape to cheeks. And then there were lashes.

I arched my back and cried out. More lashes, harder and rhythmic. I felt the red heat spreading all over my fleshy bottom, and the branch to which I was tied, began to creak. The Ghoul, however, had no intention of stopping. I squirmed and moaned, feeling myself getting soaking wet from this flagellation, yet I felt no shame. The Ghoul eventually stopped, and I felt him standing behind me, panting in my ear. His hand searched between my folds, and found my wetness. He grinded his hard bulge against me, his one hand between my legs, the other covering my mouth. I was euphoric, aching for him, aching for this masked Ghoul with eyes like gems. He twisted my head, moved his hand around my throat instead, and began gnawing and sucking on my lips, like a devouring beast.

My lips were swollen and covered in crimson drops when the Ghoul released them from his teeth. He stepped in front of me, falling to his knees. He kissed my stomach, my thighs, while his fingertips following the red streaks on my behind. I moaned when his tongue burrowed itself between my lower lips, gliding across the clitoris. The Ghoul placed my legs over his shoulders, holding me in place with his strong hands, and began to lick. His tongue was broad and firm, sending jolts of electrocution throughout my body. He held me so tight I couldn’t escape his slobbering mouth even if I wanted to. His soft lips puckered around my clit, sucking on it with tormenting intensity. I felt the dim fire in me ablaze, becoming an inferno. A murder of crows scattered from the tree tops as I came, my moans echoed in the garden.

The Ghoul released me from my bondage, and I nearly collapsed in his arms. “I’m not finished with you yet…” His voice was deep and calm. He lifted me and carried me to the trunk of the tree, where a large bunt of rope was neatly placed next to it. I was placed standing up, my back against the tree. The ghoul tied me by tying the rope around the tree, between my back and arms, ensuring that I could not move them an inch. He removed his robe, leaving only his hooded mask on. His naked body was that of an ancient god; young, muscular, with broad shoulders and a cock that made me bite my lips. The Ghoul lifted and spread my legs, rubbing the tip of his cock against my clit. I could have sworn I heard him snarl.

I grinded against him, the best I could in my restricted state. He grabbed my thighs from underneath, holding them in an unusually tight grip, and entered me with a firm thrust. I looked down and saw his cock gliding in and out of me, while he fucked me slow and deep. He was calm and calculated, restricted in his own sense. I knew that when he gave in, it would be rough and intense. The Ghoul stared down too, breathing in short instances, keeping control. He fucked me a little bit harder now, and I whimpered, causing him to look at me. And then he lost all control. He tilted his head back and began to fuck me with a primal force; salty drops of sweat created streams on his chest, and his fingers nearly ruptured my skin due to the force in which he held on to me. He moaned too, hoarse moans resembling growls, his cock pushing deeper and deeper inside of me. Tears rolled down my cheek, but the Ghoul licked them off, covering my face with kisses as he neared his climax. I felt the vibrations inside of me, the steady pace of his wild fucking. The sight, the sensations, the sounds, it all made me tremble and come, like a shattering earthquake. He screamed as he came. I felt cold drops on my blushing skin. It was raining.

The sky opened up, and wept down upon us. A soothing layer was added to our skin, as we both came to our senses. When he released me, I put my damp clothing on, and left the Ghoul resting in his naked form, against the tree, with promises of future encounters.


End file.
